Mini-Me, Myself, and I
by Lets Do That Again
Summary: In which Peter's world gets a little bit bigger.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

…What?

 **Spider-Man and the Avengers are owned by Marvel and Disney.**

"Talking"

" _Thoughts/AI"_

 **Line Break**

 _ **Bzzzz…Bzzzz…Bzzzz**_

" _It's your Aunt, would you like to answer?"_

Peter Parker (just about finished with his lunch) nodded, "Sure, Karen".

Not a second later, he heard Aunt May through his in-suit phone. "Peter _,_ " she said, "Where are you?"

Peter peered over the edge of the building he was sitting on, "Uhhh…Rockefeller Center".

"…The building?" she asked, nervous edge in her tone.

Peter chuckled sheepishly, peering down onto the street below, "Yeah…"

A pregnant pause, "…All right…just, be home by three, don't wanna be late for movie night".

Peter pulled down his mask, "Of course. See you then May, love you".

"Love you too, Peter".

Peter disconnected the call, standing up and stretching his arms, "So, Karen, what's the forecast look like today".

" _Mid-to-low sixties with a ten percent chance of rain, concentrated in Harlem"._

Peter laughed, shooting out a webline onto a nearby building, leaping forward.

" _Also, police are currently chasing a green Mazda connected with the robbery of a local jewelry store; current projections show that they will reach the corner of East 46_ _th_ _Street and Madison Avenue in two minutes"._

Peter hummed, an odd sense of excitement surging through his body, as he slingshot forward.

 **Line Break**

 _CRASH_

"Jesus, Marko! The hell taught you how to drive?!"

Marko, a well-built man wearing a striped green shirt, scowled, narrowly avoiding another trashcan, "Tell you what Morris, next time, I start shooting up the place, and you can drive away from the cops!"

As if on cue; "Pull over, now!" a cop yelled over his megaphone.

Morris leaned out the window, "Fuck off!" he cried, shooting at the cruiser.

Marko made a sharp turn, jerking Morris to the side, and gun still firing. Marko flinched, before glaring at his partner, "The hell you trying to do?! Make this thing a convertible?!"

"Shut up and dr-!"

 _THUMP_

Morris and Marko stared wide-eyed as Spider-Man landed on the hood of their car.

"Hey there. Now, I'm going to ask you to be good boys and—whoa!" Spider-Man dove to the side as Morris opened fire, destroying the windshield, a couple bullets ricocheting off the hood.

"Are you trying to wreck my car?!"

Spider-Man moved back in place, "You know, that's an excellent idea". He leapt in front of the vehicle, shooting two web lines, diving under the car.

Morris's face fell, "We aren't getting away, are we?"

Marko sighed as the car jolted, slowing down, "No…no we are not".

 **Line Break**

Peter groaned in disgust as he wiped oil off his torso. _"Not my best idea"._

"Thanks for the help Spider-Boy," he heard an officer say.

With a twinge of annoyance, Peter turned to face the officer, "It's Man," he emphasized, "Spider-Man".

The officer smirked, tipping his hat, "Whatever you say, kid".

Peter absentmindedly waved goodbye, staring down at his stained suit, "Hey, Karen, any ideas how to get this out?"

" _Fortunately, Mr. Stark has run into the same problem with his suits, and has developed multiple ways to-"_

She was cut off as an explosion rang a couple blocks away.

Peter whipped his head toward the sound, only to fall back in shock as a portal opened in the sky.

Time seemed to slow down as he fell, heart pounding in his head. _"Chitauri!, again! But Mr. Stark and the Avengers beat them all! Oh God, what do I do?!"_

Thankfully, by the time he hit the ground, the portal closed. But that didn't mean everyone wasn't panicking.

Peter opened and closed his mouth multiple times, before finally finding his voice, "K-K-Karen, what was that?"

" _Peter,_ " She said in a calm tone, _"Calm down. Though that was indeed a portal connecting our world and another, it was not the Chitauri, the energy output was for too different"._

Peter's gulped (audibly, not that he noticed or cared) , before resuming. "Oh," he said in a small voice, "That's good".

" _Tony and the Avengers have been informed, but your assistance is still required"._

Peter got onto his feet, doing his best to ignore the panicked cries of the nearby populace, "W-what do you mean?"

" _Several largee pieces of rubble fell through the portal before it closed, onto several buildings on the corner of 42_ _nd_ _street and Madison Avenue"_.

Peter nodded, leaping into the air and shooting out a webline. "Okay, okay, I can do this".

 **Line Break**

"Man, I really don't want to do this".

Peter ignored the chuckle that came from his left, "How many times have I heard you say that?"

Peter groaned, "Put a sock in it Harry".

Harry Lyman grinned softly, leaning back against the park bench "C'mon, you've spent the last week prepping for this deal, you've got it in the bag".

Peter snorted, "I've also spent the last week taking care of a sick baby".

Harry sucked in a breath, "Right…but she's all better now, right?"

"Yes, thank god".

Harry nodded absentmindedly, "Well, regardless—!"

An explosion cut him off.

They both turned to see the upper floors of the Baxter Building (Parker Industries New York headquarters) become engulfed in strange, light-blue flames.

Both men frowned, "…Magic?" Harry asked.

"Most likely".

Harry moved his right sleeve, revealing a device one his wrist, on which he started typing multiple commands, "Demonic?"

"Possibly," Peter replied, inputting his own commands on his device.

"Mephisto?"

"Doubt it, wrong color".

Harry hummed, "Well, security protocols are operating smoothly".

Peter nodded, already running for the building, "See you in a bit!"

"Just be careful," Harry said as he called 911.

Peter, now in his Mk. 5 spider suit, swung high in the air, landing on the roof of the burning building, pleased to see a large group of people pooling together at the center.

"Everyone accounted for?" he asked one of the security personnel—Frank, he recalled.

Frank nodded, wiping some sweat from his brow, "All twenty-four evening staff members—janitors to admins—are right here".

Peter nodded, "Transport should be by in a few minutes. Any idea what started this".

Frank shrugged, but one of the scientists—Amy—spoke up, "I didn't see the cause, but I think the fire started down in the 30th floor".

Peter frowned, "That's where we're doing most of our teleportation experiments".

Amy nodded fervently, then (along with the rest of the non-helmeted people) ducked her head down as a VTOL came in and hovered overhead.

After ensuring everyone was secure, Peter ran downstairs. In other news, he knew this had nothing to do with Mephisto, it was far too quiet.

He kicked down the door to the 30th floor (wincing as he did so, another expense to take out of his paycheck).

He looked around, trying to gauge where the problem was. He closed his eyes, letting his spider sense guide him.

"…WORK YOU DAMN MACHINE!"

Peter smiled, that worked too.

As he followed the increasingly colorful stream of curses, he found himself in front of another door (which he would not have to kick down, thankfully) that lead to where they were testing their extra-dimensional equipment. The door slid open, and he tilted his head at what he saw. "…Mysterio?"

Mysterio (a.k.a. Quentin Beck) looked over from the computer screen in shock (Peter assumed, that fishbowl over his head hid all emotion). "Wha—Spider-Man?! How did you get here so fast?!"

"I used the stairs".

Mysterio spluttered, "But you should have been accosted by my illusions".

Peter pointed to his mask, "Air filter".

Mysterio and Peter stared at each other, silently, before the former slumped his shoulders, "Of course". He then tried to turn back to the screen, only to get webbed to the wall.

Peter sauntered over, "So…why didn't you tell me you got out of the hospital? Would've personally delivered you to prison".

Mysterio was silent, glowering at Peter (again, he assumed).

"So…what's with the blue fire?"

More silence.

"Did you make a deal with the devil? Cause take it from me, it ain't worth it". He started typing on the screen, "Sure, it sounds like a good idea on paper," he peered at the screen, "But next thing you know, you're living in a basement and dating one of the strangest women you've ever met—what the hell did you do?"

Mysterio snarled, "If you must know, I was hoping to find some other reality to live in. One without you!"

Peter paused, looking over his shoulder, "You already tried that, and failed".

Mysterio (assumedly) scrunched up his face, "No I haven't".

"Yes, you have".

"No".

"Yes".

"No!"

"Ye—Oh wait, you don't remember the multiverse collapsing, do you?"

"…What?"

"Oh," Peter leaned on the computer, crossing his arms, "It was a pretty involved event, a lot of things led up to it, some of it really ins—"

" _WARNING!"_ Peter whirled to around, _"DIMENSIONAL COLLAPSE IMMENENT!"_

Peter shook his head, "Oh no. No no no no no, I fixed you!"

"Evidently not!" Mysterio cackled.

Peter ignored the criminal, typing away. He sucked in a breath, when, after doing some mental calculations, realized he wouldn't be able to completely stop the collapse. He let out a breath, " _At least I've got that communicator to Loom World"._

And his world was engulfed in a bright white light.

 **Line Break**

Peter dropped to the ground, carefully letting down the woman who was holding onto him for dear life.

"Oh, thank you!" she exclaimed, pressing her lips against her his masked cheek, "Thank you so much!"

Peter straightened up slightly, " _This job does have its perks"._

"Marcus!" he turned to see an older man frantically move through the crowd, "Anybody see Marcus! Marcus!"

"Hey," Peter ran to meet the man, "What's wrong?"

"It's my son," the man said, eyes wide with fear, "Marcus. We were in that building," he pointed at one of the collapsed buildings with a shaking hand, "But then that stuff fell on it, and we got seperated and-and-and-" he doubled-over, hyperventilating.

Peter moved closer, placing a hand on the man's shoulder, "Listen," he said in a calm (he hoped) tone, "I'll find you son, all right".

The man nodded, looking at Peter in mix of awe and gratitude, "Please, hurry!"

Peter nodded, jumping back into the building. "Karen," he began, "are your sensors still down?"

" _Unfortunately,_ " the AI responded in an aggravated tone, _"Whatever energy the portal used is still interfering with my telemetry"._

"Guess we're doing this the hard way," Peter muttered, "Turn on the speakers".

"Hello," his augmented voice called out, "Marcus! Marcus, are you there?!"

He hopped up another floor, "Marcus!"

"Hello," a pained voice called out, "Anyone there!?"

Peter whirled around, easily spotting a young man half-buried under some concrete—which, Peter noted, looked different from the rest of the building.

Peter moved forward, "Hey, Marcus, right?"

The man nodded.

"I met your dad outside," he said as he moved some of the rubble.

Marcus sighed in relief, "Dad made it out? Thank god".

Peter shove away the last bit of rubble, wincing at the sight of Marcus's bloody leg. "How's it feel?"

Marcus looked down at the limb, "Holy crap!"

 _CREAK_

Both Marcus and Peter froze. They both looked up, paling at the sight of a large machine, barely hanging from the ceiling on a bunch of black wires.

Peter tensed, flexing his fingers.

 _SNAP_

Marcus covered his face, with his hands, crying out, as Peter brought his hands up, bracing to catch it, eyes (and lenses) squinting as he braced for impact.

Only…it didn't come.

Peter opened his eyes, confused. He gazed upwards, noting that the machine was hovering just a few feet above his head.

"Woah…" he heard Marcus exclaim.

"Hey," he heard a voice gasp out, "Not that this isn't a great workout, but you think you could take the injured man to a paramedic?"

Peter whirled around, only for his eyes to widen in shock.

"… _Oh my,"_ he heard Karen whisper.

Peter stared on in shock as, right in front of him, was another Spider-Man.

 **A/N: So…saw Homecoming, thought this up. Hope it's good. Oh, and both universes are a little AU, just thought I'd get that out of the way. Be sure to leave a review. Later.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Deep Breaths

 **Spider-Man and the Avengers are owned by Marvel and Disney.**

"Talking"

" _Thoughts/AI"_

 **Line Break**

Peter just stared at the other Spider-Man. In his shocked state of mind, he noticed several things about him. One: he was taller. Two: His costume was different, more metallic, like one of Mr. Stark's armors, and the spider emblem on his chest looked more jagged, with a dull, green-blue light highlighting it, (a similar glow, Peter noticed, surrounded his lenses).

The dopplespider loosed a quick whistle, "Hey, what's wrong? First time seeing another spider themed hero?"

Peter nodded dumbly.

The older (Peter could only assume so, from the sound of his voice) Spider-Man titled his head, "Really…Actually," he shifted his arms, leaning forward to peer at Peter, "Now that I get a good look at you, I don't recognize the outfit…"

"Um, hello?"

Both spiders turned to face Marcus, who was starting to pale.

Peter shook his head, "Oh, right…sorry," he said as he moved to pick him up.

"Wait," the other Spider-Man said, "Anything broken?"

Marcus, queasily, looked down at his crimson stained leg, "No, just really, really scraped".

The man nodded, "Good. I've got some gel in my belt pocket," he shifted slightly, "two to the left of the buckle. Just spread some on his leg, about the size of a pea, and that should fix it up".

Peter narrowed his eyes, he hadn't heard of anything that medically advanced, but moved closer regardless. He tapped a button on the pocket, reaching inside as it opened. It was a small, octagonal, and was labelled 'P.I.'

Peter squeezed out a small dollop of the gel. "Hey, Karen," he whispered, "can you scan this?"

" _Of course"._

"Hey, Spider-Man," Peter turned to face the older Spider, "Don't mean to tell you how to do your thing, but next time you want to inconspicuously talk to your mission control, how about you just mute the sound coming out of the mask".

Peter blushed, turning away from him, "Uh, can you do that?"

" _Yes"._

Peter spread the gel over Marcus's leg, "Why didn't you say anything?" he whispered harshly.

" _You never indicated otherwise"._

Peter groaned, opting to focus on spreading the gel. After he finished, his eyes widened as the gel bubbled away, revealing a fully healed (if stained red) leg.

Marcus chuckled, patting his leg, "Oh man, awesome!" he looked up to the older Spider-Man, "Thank you!"

The man nodded, "Yeah, now get out of here, arms are getting tired".

Spider-Man nodded, putting Marcus in a fireman hold, hopping down. They both winced as they heard a loud, heavy crash.

Marcus turned to better face Peter, "Man, good thing he stopped by, huh? You guys related or something".

Peter let out a breath, "Or something".

As he exited the building, depositing Marcus with an EMT and his father, he turned to face the building once more. "Hey, Karen, could you—"

" _Mr. Stark has been informed of the new developments. Rather, F.R.I.D.A.Y. has been informed, Mr. Stark appears to be busy"._

"For good reason," Peter said, entering the building once more.

When he returned to the place where he left the other Spider-Man, he quirked a brow at the sight of the man sitting down against the machine he dropped, head tilted up towards the ceiling, a forlorn sigh escaping his lips.

Peter slowly walked closer, "Um…everything ok?"

The man shrugged, "Honestly," he moved his hand in a 'so-so' gesture, "I mean, all the equipment's trashed, and I'm stranded here 'till either my communications restart, or someone notices I'm gone…I do not need this right now".

Peter pursed his lips, confused, but pushed those thoughts away as another, more fearful one entered his mind. "D-d-d—" he steadied his voice, "did any Chitauri come with you?"

The older Spider snorted, "'Chitauri?' Those cybernetic goblin things?" Peter jolted at the man's irreverent, joking tone, "Nah, none of them. I did lose a magician, however".

Peter opened his mouth, but Karen cut him off. " _Mr. Stark and the Avengers are ten minutes away"_.

"So long?"

" _Mr. Stark was busy collecting all available members, and his extra sets of armors"._

Peter nodded, "All right, let's just wait for the Avengers, I'm sure Mr. Stark and the others can…help you out".

There was a snort, "'Mr. Stark,' that's cute kid, really".

Peter bristled, but before he could say anything, the other Spider-Man got to his feet, leaping to the ceiling. "I'll be up on the roof, get some fresh air, wait for 'Mr. Stark'," he started laughing as he crawled away, "God, what a riot".

Peter stood in place, silent, before he regained his common sense, jumping up to follow the other Spider.

 **Line Break**

Peter let out a sigh. "Any closer to fixing communications?"

" _Apologies Mr. Parker, but the Loom World communicator has received damage that I am unable to fix. I recommend—"_

"Fixing it myself," Peter cut off the AI with a grumble, "I figured". He climbed out a window, hopping over another building to get a better view of the damage. "Perform a scan for any sort of magical residue, want to both find Mysterio, and see if this universe has a Doctor Strange I can ask for help".

"…"

Peter groaned, "…Please, Steven?"

Peter twitched a brow as the AI hummed smugly.

"Hey," Peter spared a glance as this universe's Spider-Man jumped onto the building, "So, I don't know about you, but this," he gestured to both of them, "Is kind of freaking me out".

Peter shrugged, "Eh, give it time".

Younger Peter (he assumed all Spider-Men in costumes more or less similar to his own—and that had a Queens accents—were fellow Parkers) made some sort of frantic gesture, before stopping, taking a deep breath, "Can you," another sigh, "Can you just explain what's going on?"

Peter shrugged, walking towards the edge of the roof, "Later. I'd rather not explain myself more than once". He then spent a moment eyeing the destroyed building, "Gotta say, nice work".

The young Spider walked closer, "Huh?"

Peter pointed, "The building; you webbed up key structural points, moved rubble out of the street, the whole shebang". He turned to face the other Spider, "Good job".

The young man sheepishly rubbed the back of his head (another thing he'd learned to attribute to fellow Parkers), "Oh, uh, thanks," he then straightened his back, crossing his arms, trying to project authority, "But I still want to know where you came from".

Peter chuckled, "Persistent, aren't you? All right, I'll give you a ta—" suddenly his spider-sense went off, in two separate direction; he swiveled his head towards both alarms.

"Hey," young Peter said with a hint of panic, "What's wrong?"

Peter just smiled beneath his mask, "Nothing much," he said, before shooting a webline out into an alley, pulling himself forward.

Young Spider-Man moved forward, "Hey, wait!"

"Hey, there he is!"

"Yeah, Spider-Man!"

He turned to face the voices, jolting when a large crowd starting cheering, 'Spider-Man! Spider-Man!'

He froze.

" _Well,"_ Karen whispered, _"Wave to the public"._

He hesitantly did so.

 **Line Break**

Flint Marko looked down the alley nervously, rubbing his wrists, "Morris, I don't think this is such a good idea".

"Stop being such a pussy!" Morris snarled, not looking away from the lock he was fiddling with.

"I'm just saying," Marko yelled, before lowering his voice, "We got lucky getting away from those cops, we shouldn't push our luck".

Morris cackled, "What, are you kidding? I got the biggest haul of my life during the Incident, no way am I letting another opportunity pass".

Marko frowned, taking another look down the alley as a siren rushed by, "…I should go, my ma's gotta be scared to death with all this going on".

Morris let out a triumphant cry as the lock fell to the ground. "Well, imagine how happy she'll be when you check up on her with a brand-new diamond necklace".

"Wow," a voice drawled, "You two are shining examples of New Yorker solidarity".

The two criminals turned around in the blink of an eye, Morris drawing a pistol, both stilling at a familiar, shadowy figure sitting on a wall ten feet up.

Marko groaned, slouching slightly, "Oh, c'mon!

Morris opted to point his gun at the man, "Don't get any closer!"

A snort, "Wow, a pistol," Spider-Man dropped down from the wall, "How intimidating".

Morris and Marko scrunched their faces as they got a better look at him. Marko spoke first, "Hey, you change outfits…and gain another foot?"

"Hey now, don't be mean," Spider-Man replied, "Half a foot, if that".

Morris scowled, "Great, just what I needed," he steadied his gun with his other hand, "Another one of you freaks".

Spider-Man crossed his arms, "Well, before you start going on a tirade about how horrible I am for your criminal endeavors, how about you just put the gun down, and quietly give yourselves up to the police".

Morris snarled, "Go to Hell!" and fired. He smiled when the hero didn't move, only to frown (an expression Marko mimicked) when…something blurred in and out of view, and the hero was still standing.

"Confused?" Spider-Man said with an obvious smirk, "Allow me to ease the strain on your minds". He uncrossed his arms, holding out his left hand. He opened it up, tilting it down.

Morris and Marko stared wide-eyed as a bullet bounced on the pavement at his feet.

The alley was deathly silent.

Morris readjusted his aim, arms trembling, "S-so what? J-just cause you can do s-some magic Kung-Fu shit doesn't mean anything!"

"Hey," Marko gulped, "Morris, maybe we should—"

Morris fired his gun again.

Spider-Man simply jumped, far higher than both criminals thought possible, landing right behind them. Both men jumped back, Marko barely keeping on his feet.

Morris wiped sweat from his brow, before realizing his gun was pointing away from Spider-Man.

He slapped another (less convincing) scowl on his face, "J-Just stay back. I'll-sh—oomph!"

Spider-Man clapped slowly, "Nice left hook".

Marko shrugged, rubbing his wrist, "Boxed in highschool".

"Any good?"

"Beat 'Battlin Jack's" record".

"Jack Murdock?"

"Yeah," Marko eyed the hero, "You know him?"

"Not personally, you?"

"Saw one of his matches back when I was a kid. Man was a beast". He then laughed, wringing his hands nervously, "Any chance—"

"You're going to jail".

Marko groaned, moving to pick up Morris, "Figures".

Spider-Man leaned against a wall, "…So, where's you mom live?"

Marko flinched at the question, dropping Morris (who landed on his nose) and glaring at Spider-Man, "Who wants to know?" he growled.

Spider-Man held up his hands defensively, "I'm just saying, I might be able to check in on your Mom while your being read your rights".

Marko pursed his lips, "You mean that?"

"I've got some time to kill".

"…She live down on 56th, near Balsley Park, third floor in the second complex from 9th avenue. Oh, and another thing," he said, hoisting Morris on his shoulder, "She's got a couple of Hydrangeas on the windowsill, facing the alley". He turned to exit the alley, "…Thanks," he said over his shoulder.

Spider-Man nodded, "You're welcome. And the cops are in the opposite direction".

Marko chuckled sheepishly, reluctantly turning around and walking away, muttering about Morris being heavier than he looks.

Peter smiled as he watched Marko disappear from view. After a minute, he said, "You can come out now".

Young Peter, after a silent moment, hopped down a fire escape. He stared at Peter, the young man's lenses widening (which Peter personally found cute). "H-how did you do that?"

"Well, air enters the larynx from the lungs, vibra—"

"Not that," he then shrugged, "I mean, talking that guy down and agreeing to check on his mom was pretty cool—but that thing, where you caught the bullet in your hand!"

Peter chuckled, "Yeah, that was pretty good. Thank god it worked".

This universe's Spider-Man's lenses narrowed, "You mean, you could have been shot?"

Peter waved a hand dismissively, "Oh no, suit's bulletproof. Learned my lesson last time, believe me".

Young Peter gulped, "Last time?" he squeaked out.

Peter smiled, "Oh yeah," he held his left hand up, poking his palm, "Bullet whizzed right through, think I've still got the scar," he started to pull the glove off.

Young Spider-Man frantically waved his arms in front of him, "I don't need to see that!"

Peter chuckled, "Anyway, tell Stark I'll meet him over by Balsely Park in about…"

" _It'll take five minutes to get there,"_ Steven stated.

"Half an hour," he then shot out a webline, pulling himself onto a roof.

"Ok," the young man nodded, before freezing, "Hey, wait!" he shot out a webline to follow. When he got to the rooftop, his eyes widened, at the sheer distance he had already covered.

 _ **Bzzzz…Bzzzz…Bzzzz**_

" _It's your Aunt"._

Peter let out a breath, "Ooh boy, this'll a bl—"

 _ **Bz…Bz…Bz…Bz**_

" _That's Ned"._

"Ok, May fir—"

 _ **Bzzzzzzzzz…Bzzzzzzzz**_

Peter quirked a brow, "Who the—"

" _That would be Ms. Jones"_.

"MJ?" He frowned, "Why would she call?"

If Karen had eyes, they would twitch in annoyance.

 **A/N:…Not much to say. Be sure to leave a review. Later.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Great Reveals

 **Spider-Man and the Avengers are owned by Marvel and Disney.**

"Talking"

" _Thoughts/AI"_

 **Line Break**

"Oh…my…god," Peter wheezed out, leaning against an AC unit, "And I thought…that whole…thing with Liz's dad…was exhausting".

" _Congratulations on reaching this other Spider-Man so fast,"_ Karen proudly stated, _"However, you need to build up your endurance. I have devised several training exercises that, if you commit to, should increase your stamina twofold"._

Peter tiredly waved an arm, "Later". He took a deep breath, standing straight, "A windowsill with Hydrangeas, right?"

" _Correct"_.

Peter nodded, walking over to the edge of the roof. He hopped down, attaching a webline to the edge of the roof, slowing his descent. He found the apartment easily enough, but he quirked a brow as he noticed the window was open.

He landed on the wall, crawling over and poking his head into the window, "Hello?"

He frowned when the only reply he received was soft laughter, further in the residence.

He slowly climbed in the dark hallway, carefully sneaking forward, following the laughter.

 _ **Bzzz….Bzzz…Bzzz**_

Peter jolted at the sudden vibrations assaulting his head. He pressed a finger to his ear, "What?" he all but shrieked.

"So, we agreed on time travel, right?"

Peter sucked in a breath, sidling up against a wall, "Ned, now is not the time!"

"I mean," Ned continued, "I think that would be the most logical solution".

Despite the circumstances, Peter deadpanned, "Really? Time travel is the most logical solution for our doppelgänger?"

"You did say he's older than you, and he has a Queens accent".

Peter groaned, "I'm beginning to regret answering your call".

"Besides, what else is there? Some other person bit by the same spider that bit you? How convoluted would that be".

"Goodbye, Ned," he forcefully stated as he ended the call.

"BWAHAHAHA!," Peter jumped onto the ceiling at the sudden guffaw, "Oh man, that's really good to know".

Peter crawled along the ceiling, hopping down in front of a door leading to the laughter. He slowly opened the door, lenses narrowing at the change in light.

"Oh, there you are. Took you long enough".

Peter blinked a couple times, before tilting his head at the sight of the older Spider, mask pulled up to his nose, sitting next to an elderly woman with curly gray hair, a plate of cookies on the table between them. The older man picked up a cookie, holding it in front of Peter, "Snickerdoodle?"

Peter stared at the offered cookie, "Umm…"

"No?" the other Spider-Man shrugged, "Your loss," he popped the cookie into his mouth.

"So," Peter turned to the old woman, whose brow was cocked, face set in a stern stare, "do all young people make a habit of entering another's house unannounced?"

Peter gulped, flushing slightly, "Sorry ma'am, but I—er, I mean—hold on"

Suddenly, the woman's face broke into a smile, and she brought a hand to her mouth, chuckling, "Oh, I'm just joking, dear!" She put her hands on her lap, smiling at the other Spider, "My Billy used to act just like your boy".

The man hummed, rubbing his mouth with a napkin, "Good to know, but he's not my son," the man pulled his mask down, now staring at Peter, "We're…cousins".

Peter frowned at the statement, but said nothing.

The woman merely hummed, before letting out a sigh, "Well," she turned to the older Spider, "Thank you for checking in on me in Billy's stead. I'd rather he was here of course," she sighed heavily, "But he takes more after his father than I'd hope".

Peter rubbed his arms, "You know…I could ask Mr. Stark if he could—"

"Out of the question!" Peter jumped at the woman's harsh tone. She simply harrumphed, glaring at her at nothing in particular, "My son still broke the law, and he'll pay for it!"

All three were silent after that. Then, the older Spider-Man clapped his hands, "Well, this has been a lovely little diversion. Mrs. Baker," he nodded at the woman, "Thank you for the snack," she smiled warmly. "Junior," Peter's eye twitched, "Let's wait for the Avengers to pick us up". He pointed to an open window window, "Do you mind?"

Mrs. Baker shook her head, "Knock yourself out," she smiled, "It was nice talking with you".

"And you as well".

The older man gave a quick salute before leaping outside.

Peter ran after him, but not before turning around and offering his own salutations.

Thankfully for Peter's arms, the man had only moved a block away, crouching down on the edge of a building, gazing down on the street below.

Peter landed a few feet behind him.

Suddenly; "Why do you say that anyway?"

Peter stilled, "Huh?"

"'Mr. Stark'," the older man looked over his shoulder, "why the 'Mister'? You call Cap 'Mr. Rogers'? Or Bruce 'Mr. Banner'? or 'Mr. Hulk' as the situation demands?"

Peter blushed, looking down at his feet, "Well, Mr. Stark is my mentor".

Silence.

"…I'm sorry," the man stood up, turning to face Peter, "could you repeat that?"

Peter gulped, but stood tall, "Mr. Stark is my mentor".

The two Spider-Men stared at each other in silence.

Suddenly, the older man threw his head back, laughing uproariously, "HAHAHA!" he mimed wiping a tear from his eye, "Stark?" he asked incredulously, "What, was Banner not neurotic enough for you?"

Peter felt his cheeks heat up, "What's that supposed to mean?!"

Another chuckle, "Tony's smart, no doubt, but he's got issues—not that I can talk—but still, there's more stable idols out there. Like Reed, or McCoy".

Peter crunched up his face, "What?"

The man shrugged, "I know, I know, big blue himself looks like he should have a lot of issues. But aside from the self-loathing that comes standard with our line of work, Hank's a pretty upright guy".

Peter waved his arms in front of him, "Back up, who?"

"You know," he made a gesture, "Hank McCoy. Beast". At Peter's blank stare, he continued with, "one of the founding members of the X-Men".

"X-Men?"

The older man brought a hand to his cheek, "Okay…guess they aren't operating out in the open yet; strange, but not unprecedented, especially given your age. Still, you've got Reed".

Peter made a wild gesture, "Who the hell is Reed?!"

The man leveled Peter a blank stare, "…That's concerning".

He then sucked in a breath, whirling around, staring at the helicopters and VTOLs hovering above the corner where he had appeared.

Peter slowly walked forward, "Hey," he carefully asked, "what's up?"

"…That was 42nd and Madison," he barely whispered.

Peter frowned, "Yeah…what about it?"

He didn't respond, instead bringing a finger to his ear, silently moving his jaw. After a moment, he let out a low sigh, slouching, "Oh god…this is…not ideal".

Peter pursed his lips, "What, exactly, is the problem?"

The man looked over his shoulder, "…You really wanna know?"

Peter nodded.

"…Can you and your little friend keep your mouths shut about certain…personal aspects of what I know?" 

Peter paused, but after Karen softly stated she would not say anything without his go-ahead, nodded once more.

The older man let out a low sigh, "The problem, Peter," said young man froze, "Is that a bunch of people I was hoping existed in this dimension don't".

He turned around, humming at the sight of Peter's frozen form, "Ah, now you're probably thinking 'How does he know who I am?!' and 'This dimension?'". He then chuckled, grabbing the edge of his mask, "Well, this should answer those questions…I hope".

He pulled the mask off, and Peter found himself staring wide-eyed at the man's face.

It was…an exact copy of his own. Almost, at any rate. The nose was a bit sharper, and his eyes were a duller shade of hazel, and he had a few scars across his face; but everything else was a dead ringer for Peter's own features.

Slowly, Peter pointed a shaky finger at the unmasked, smirking man, "Y-You're m-m-m-me. An older me!"

The older Peter shrugged, "Well, technically _you're a_ younger _me_. But," he slipped his mask back on, "I'm glad you got the main point".

Young Peter stared down at his hands, then at Older Peter, and back and forth, "How did—well, the portal obviously—but how did the portal form?"

The older man shrugged, "I don't know".

Peter let out a sharp chuckle, "How can you—"

"There's at least a dozen different ways to travel through space-time, not counting magic".

Peter snorted, "Magic—what am I saying, I'm standing in front of an alternate version of me".

Older Peter clicked his tongue, "Exciting, isn't it?"

Peter opened his mouth to say more, but the other Peter held his hand up, "Hold that thought, our ride's here".

A high-pitched whine soon entered Peter's ears, turning his head to better see the Quinjet heading their way.

 **Line Break**

Peter did his best not to fidget as he and his older alternate dimension counterpart were flown to the Avengers base.

He turned his gaze to the cockpit, staring at the Iron Man drone standing guard.

"Nervous?"

Peter jolted at the sudden voice in his head.

"Calm down," the voice—which he now recognized as the other Peter—said, "I'm speaking through your comms, don't want anyone eavesdropping".

Peter let out a breath, before sucking it back in, "You hacked my suit?!"

A snort, "Karen let me in. Nice girl, by the way". A pause, "I mean, I could've, but that's just rude".

Peter just sighed, placing his head in his hands, "What do you want?"

"To talk," other Peter answered. "For example, what's the home life like?"

Peter wrung his hands, "Well, I live with my, er, our, I mean—"

"Aunt May?"

Peter nodded, "Yeah". He then jerked his head up, "Hey!" he then lowered his voice, "Does your…is…" he tried to think of how best to phrase his next question.

"My Uncle Ben died years ago".

Peter looked down at the floor, "Oh…I see".

"Yup".

"Mine died, uh, last spring".

Other Peter hummed, "Your, what, fifteen?"

"Sixteen".

"How long you been Spider-Manning?"

Peter smiled, "About five months. You?"

"Close to fifteen years".

Peter let out a low whistle, "Long time." He pursed his lips, "Is..Is it worth it?" At the other man's silence, he continued, "I mean…I just got through a really," sighed, "really rough situation with this vulture guy—"

"Toomes?" the other Peter interrupted, "Adrian Toomes?"

Peter nodded slowly, "Yeah". He waved an arm, "Let's touch on that similarity later. Anyway—"

"You'll hit rough patches," the other man interrupted, gently this time, "But it works out".

Peter hummed, "I guess. Plus, with May's help I'm sure—"

"Woah, woah, woah," the other Peter sat up straight, "Back it up. Aunt May knows your Spider-Man?"

Peter frowned, "Yeah. Yours doesn't?"

Other Peter shook his head, "No…rather, she didn't find out until years into my career".

Peter nodded, "I wanted it to be that way too. But," he flushed.

"But what?"

"…She snuck up on me as I was putting on my suit".

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that".

Despite himself, Peter felt a pit develop in his stomach at the older man's tone. "I-I was putting on my suit…and she snuck on me".

The other Peter leaned back in his seat, "That…that shouldn't have happened".

Peter frowned, "Well, I—"

" _ATTENTION!"_ Both Spiders jolted at the drones blaring voice, " _WE ARE NOW ARRIVING AT THE AVENGERS BASE. PREPARE TO DISEMBARK"._

The alternate Peter stood up, "We'll finish this talk later," and moved to the docking bay doors.

 **A/N: Next, Peter and Peter meet the Avengers (along with a very special guest). Be sure to leave a review. Later.**


End file.
